I See You
by high-striker
Summary: He had seen absolutely everything there was to see.  Thus leaving behind a large wake of confusion and fear, and it’ll take every last bit of Warrick's strength to start setting things right once more. NW Slash. Warning inside.


Title: I See You

Author: HighStriker

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Nick/Warrick established relationship

Summary: He had seen absolutely everything there was to see. Thus leaving behind a large wake of confusion and fear, and it'll take every last bit of Warrick's strength to start setting things right once more.

Warning: Voyeurism (not the 'good' kind.)

* * *

His stomach still twisted up into knots every time he went up to the brand new door. The sight of four deadbolts made him bite his lip, because he knows without a doubt that each and every one of them is locked. He rang the bell twice in rapid succession before pausing and counting as evenly as possible to ten before he rang it one more time, counted to five and then rang it three more times before he pulled out his keys.

It took all the patience he had to not start using the two different keys at the same time. He used the first key to unbolt the top lock, then methodically switched to the next one before turning it in the lock. Warrick started chewing on his bottom lip, forcing the bile back down as he kept his eyes locked on the brand new keys.

He couldn't afford to hesitate at the moment though, knowing what that had done the last time, and he refused to allow that to happen again. Instead he went onto the next lock using the first key, then switching back to the second key and finally to a final key that he carefully inserted into the doorknob. Once it was unlocked he knocked twice before actually opening the door, and he didn't waste any time securing the door behind him, and one by one flipping the deadbolts back into place, and sliding the chain into its slot.

Warrick knew in an instant that Nick's eyes were already on him, even though by the time he'd hung his coat up the man was already turned away, busy at work on something that Warrick couldn't see. "Hey." He offered quietly, before slipping his arms around Nick's waist, giving him a close hug, and ultimately hating the way the body he was holding onto for dear life was so tense.

His eyes traveled across the nearly empty living room. Nick's couch, recliner, and coffee table had all been ruined, and it was weird to see the dull floorboards that the rug had covered up. The whole place felt far more distant, and he couldn't even bring himself to look up at the newly repaired ceiling. He could tell by the mere fact that there was no longer dirt or dust covering any of the shelves that Nick had definitely been keeping himself busy.

His eyes traveled down to the paper on the desk that Nick was going over, and he had to bite his lip when he noticed the floor plan and all the carefully drawn lines that pointed to each of the various windows. All around the house there were scribbled notes, and it was all he could do to keep himself under control when he realized that his man was making plans to ensure that no one walking by, or even in one of the adjacent homes would be able to catch the slightest glimpse of the inside of Nick's house.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom alright?"

Nick nodded, and tried to give him a sarcastic look to tell him he was being ridiculous. But he also noticed the way Nick tensed up even more when he stepped away, and there was no doubt in his mind that the man appreciated it.

He was just flushing the toilet when he heard the loud thump, and he didn't waste a second before slamming the bathroom door back open and racing into the living room. The first thing he saw was the chair lying on its side, and his heart raced in pure panic when he couldn't see Nick. His eyes darted around, searching until he heard the quiet whimper.

It took another few moments for it to register that Nick was curled up in a ball under the table, his entire body trembling violently. In a flash he was down on his knees crawling under the table himself and sitting cross-legged before pulling Nick into his lap. He could feel the man's tears soaking into his pants, and he couldn't really think of anything to do but rock the man back and forth as gently and soothingly as possible.

Warrick waited until he could feel Nick relax just a bit, his breathing starting to come out more freely, before he spoke up, "Wh-what happened?"

Nick immediately burrowed his face into Warrick's lap, before bursting into another bout of tears before he finally pointed his shaking hand upwards. Warrick slowly eased back, just far enough to see the whole ceiling, and to where he didn't have to break contact with Nick.

It took him several minutes to finally find it. Right next to one of the lights hanging from the ceiling, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing the construction crew out loud. They were supposed to fix those, and apparently they hadn't gotten around to it.

"It's okay. He's not up there anymore. He's in custody… you're okay. You're gonna be okay, Nicky. I promise." His own voice was far more ragged than he had thought it would be, and he was almost surprised when he pushed his way back under the table and up close to Nick. There was no denying the fact that the hairs on the back of his neck were raising, and he could almost feel the adrenaline beginning to kick in. He couldn't kick the eerie feeling that suddenly someone was in fact watching them. A quick glance down at Nick wrapped in his arms was enough to confirm that he had goose bumps all over his arms. Something that hadn't happened to him in years.

After a few more minutes he finally took a deep breath and began to push himself out from under the table. The feeling of Nick's hand immediately wrapping around his wrist, tighter than he'd ever been held before made him hesitate, and Nick quickly pulled him back under the table. It was clear that he didn't want to be left alone, and Nick was close to hyperventilating which meant he wouldn't be able to even speak.

Unable to do anything else, he pulled Nick back into his arms, and held him close, rocking him back and forth once more. Whispering quietly that he was safe, that he would be okay.

* * *

_He quietly eased the door open, somewhat surprised and nervous to find that the house was completely dark. The fact that the truck wasn't parked out front made him nervous, and he was literally praying for the first time in years. Mostly that his best friend hadn't gone out to some bar. Because if that was the case there wasn't a chance in hell that he'd ever find him._

_His heart was still pounding in his chest as he moved about Nick's house, not willing to turn on any lights. He could still hear Catherine's voice loud and clear. Everyone in the whole lab had heard her, and he'd just been going past the receptionist's desk when he'd noticed all the lab techs staring at Grissom's office. It had taken a moment for him to register that Catherine was yelling, and his gut instinct was to cringe, because there couldn't possibly be a good reason to scream bloody murder at the boss._

_That was when he distinctly heard the words 'How in the Hell could you leave him alone at a crime scene! How could you be that fucking __stupid!__'_

_His heart had immediately turned to ice, and he could feel his chest constricting painfully as his mind started creating all sorts of scenarios that could warrant that much anger from Catherine. Because Grissom had been working with Nick, and for her to be so enraged something terrible had to have happened._

_He could feel it becoming harder to __breathe,__ he couldn't even stay standing on his own two legs as his mind replayed what had happened to Holly over and over again. Except that this time around all Warrick could see was Nick's face. Blood on his hands, tears in his eyes._

_There had been hands on him then, and he could distantly recall seeing Greg and Sara hovering over him. And then Catherine was there as well, holding onto him. It was all he could do to cough out Nick's name. Catherine immediately took his __hand,__ rubbed his cheek with her other and quietly told him that Nick was okay.__ She'd had to say it seven more times before he'd finally accepted it, and had started to breathe again._

_No one had said a single thing to him as he left, even though there he should've been working still. He'd sped all the way to Nick's home, not once __laying__ off the gas pedal. __Which was how he'd ended up standing in Nick's living room, in the dark._

_He finally heard the quiet sob coming from Nick's bedroom, and he didn't waste any time sliding the door open. Nick immediately jumped, and as soon as he saw Warrick he hastily turned back around, and Warrick could easily see that Nick was trying to stop crying._

* * *

It had been one hell of an awkward kiss. His chin pressed to Nick's nose, but he'd always thought first kisses were somewhat awkward anyway. But it had calmed Nick down in an instant and had also created the one thing that mattered more to him than anything else. It had also led to a number of other vigorous activities, and he smiled slightly at the warm memory of waking up with Nick in his arms.

Unable to hold back he carefully repositioned them, and ever so gently wiped Nick's eyes before leaning forward and recreating that very same kiss. "I love you."

Nick was still crying when he pulled away. "Don't go up there… _please_. If you… th-that psychic… I can't see that happen to you too…"

"He's not up there, Nicky… I'll be perfectly safe- and I'll get those holes covered alright? You don't even have to move. I promise I'll be okay. Alright? Everything will be okay… I _promise_."

His heart plummeted when he felt Nick steel himself and pull away. It fell even further when he realized that Nick was handing him his gun. Warrick's stomach churned at the sight of it, and even more from the knowledge that Nick felt the need to keep it with him at all times.

But he had a job to do right now, and if it was the last thing he ever did, he'd make sure each and every one of those holes were sealed. He gave Nick one last kiss and a quick hug, while carefully maneuvering around Nick's still bandaged wrist. And then he was out from under the table, on his own two feet once more, and heading towards Nick's bedroom.

By the time he reached Nick's closet he was utterly terrified of the prospect of what he might find up there. After all, no one had really processed much of Nick's home, a job that had gone to Ecklie's team, and the man had surprised them all when he'd cut the search short, offering only his condolences to Nick, and that the man deserved to keep some of his privacy. Not like they didn't have enough to ensure that Crane got a life sentence anyway.

His eyes kept traveling up to the dark gaping hole above him. His hands were shaking and he almost dropped the flashlight, gun, and the plastic bag that he'd found on the floor that held the pieces of wood that should have been wedged into place hours ago. He licked his lips, and had to force himself to think of Nick lying alone under the table and still crying. This was something that he just had to do. End of story.

The attic was nearly pitch black. He quietly set the bag down before moving his flashlight over every square inch of the attic three times. Finally completely convinced that no one was there, he pulled himself the rest of the way up, unable to shake the feeling of being scared senseless.

Warrick moved as silently as possible, cringing every time one of the boards he was standing on creaked as he moved, knowing that every sound he made was terrifying Nick far more than he could possibly imagine. He definitely had a new profound amount of respect and awe for his man, and he couldn't even begin to understand how he'd managed to even walk into the house a single day after he'd been held at gunpoint in his own living room.

He quickly plugged the hole looking down into the kitchen, almost as grateful as he was sickened by the way the names of the rooms had been carved next to each hole. His eyes traveled along the floorboards until he spotted the next hole, and he couldn't help but look down into the living room below. Just seeing the table, and knowing that Nick was down there hiding broke his heart. Unable to shake his unease, he quickly wedged the piece of wood in before using a small tube of superglue and some duct tape to ensure that it'd stay in place. As soon as he was done he quickly swung his flashlight around the pitch black attic, making sure that no one was there. Until he saw it.

There was no mistaking the phone that had clearly just recently been installed, and he immediately cringed as he moved over towards it. With a quick tug he had the cord unhooked, and he immediately set to work pulling it free from its spot against the wall.

* * *

_"Shut up- I know you miss me."_

_Warrick laughed even harder before answering, "Yeah. So what if I do?"_

_"You know it's been awfully lonely around here with you being out at Pioche for the past two days… You should've been able to crack that case yesterday."_

_"Yeah, because we're all great crime stoppers like you are."_

_"Aw- you're just __jealous,__ because you know I'd have cracked the case already, and would've been back in Vegas in time for breakfast yesterday morning."_

_He couldn't help but feel that he could actually hear the smile that had to be plastered on Nick's face. "Yeah, I'm sure you would've cowboy."_

_"Hey now- you can't make fun of cowboys anymore. Not after our last little romp in the hay."_

_Warrick sighed, unable to forget the way Nick looked dressed up as a cowboy. "__I can make fun of anything I want to."_

* * *

The rest had gone by quickly enough, and Warrick couldn't believe that his memory of their second bout of phone sex had been tarnished by the knowledge that someone else had been listening when he'd instructed Nick how he wanted him to masturbate for him.

The sick feeling in his gut and his anger made it easier for him to rip the phone free, and to place it carefully in the bag. Before he moved on to cover the hole to the guest bedroom, and it's adjoining bathroom

The second he came to the master bathroom he had to bite his lip. Seeing for himself just what all Crane had watched made him feel sick, and he quickly plugged the hole. It wasn't until he was done that he saw that another hole was placed directly over the shower, to make certain that the curtain wouldn't hide a thing.

Warrick carefully took a step forward pausing when he felt his shoe land in something sticky.

The sight of a large stain, and what was unmistakably a large puddle of semen made him gag, and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. But it didn't stop the tears from falling when he went to work covering the hole, and placing a piece of tape over the words 'I see you' so that no one would ever have to see them again.

* * *

_"You have no idea what you do to me Rick."_

_"I think I have some idea." He shot back with the most sly and feral smile he could._

_"Then you know how many times I had to jack off in the shower because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself at work last night?"_

* * *

Warrick quickly looked around him for anything that he could use to clean up the most disturbing mess that Crane could have possibly left. Leaving it definitely wasn't an option, because he wasn't entirely sure he'd ever be able to go in the master bathroom again knowing that a psychotic murderer had masturbated multiple times to the site of Nick showering. Unable to find anything he finally pulled off his shoes, before removing his socks. He thoroughly wiped the bottom of his shoe with one of the socks, before using the other to carefully wipe up what he could of the semen that hadn't completely dried.

He was grateful once he removed the rest of the plugs from the bag before tossing in the socks, glad that he hadn't gotten any of the fluid on his hands. After placing both his shoes back on he slowly made his way towards the one room that was left.

Seeing Nick's bed made him want to throw up. He was openly crying when he moved to cover the last hole, unable to accept that the bastard had even violated this part of Nick's life.

* * *

_He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life._

_The mere sight of Nick's naked body would be more than enough to drive any sane human being over the edge. But to have him lying on his back, legs spread and begging for Warrick to fuck him was another story altogether._

_There was something about that voice that he just couldn't deny, and he didn't waste any time before pressing his cock against the opening of Nick's ass. His breath caught in his throat as he began to push his way into Nick's tight heat. Their eyes never lost contact, and Warrick couldn't remember ever seeing Nick look as sexy and all out gorgeous as he did right then. And that was truly saying something._

* * *

"It's done." Warrick spoke softly, but loud enough for Nick to hear, so that he wouldn't be startled when he pulled his man into his arms. "They're all covered up. No one can see you but me." He could feel Nick instantly melt against him, and figured that it'd be okay to start pulling Nick out from under the table.

It wasn't long before they were both standing, and Warrick was grateful that he'd thought far enough in advance to leave the bag by the front door.

"Let's go to my apartment for the night."

Nick nodded slowly against Warrick's shoulder, before he finally took a deep breath and nodded once more and whispered, "Okay."

Warrick subtly picked up the bag as they left the house, and set it down as he watched Nick climb into his truck. He quickly relocked each of the deadbolts and almost went to set the alarm until he remembered that it still wasn't quite finished. Shaking his head he quickly ran down to the street, grateful it was garbage day, and that Nick would never see the contents of the bag when he dropped it into the can and dropped the lid back down.

As soon as they were in his apartment, with his door locked he had his lips on Nick's. The pace was slow and steady, but there was still a certain level of need and desperation there. At the moment Warrick just needed to remake some of his now tarnished memories, and he couldn't help but hope that it might help Nick actually sleep.

They left a trail of clothes on the floor to his bedroom, that if he had any say over would soon be _their_ bedroom, because he was deadest on making sure Nick knew that it was okay to move after everything Crane had done to him. But that was a conversation for another time, and he focused once more on the feel of Nick's lips against his.

Both were naked by the time they reached the bed, and Warrick wasted no time grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He took his time, making sure Nick was completely ready as he moved from one finger to two and finally to three. The sight of Nick writhing beneath him, and the knowledge that no psychopath was watching them this time around, as well as the knowledge that there was no way Nick was even remotely thinking about that psychopath nearly made him collapse in pure relief.

He quietly whispered, "I love you," before he slid his dick into Nick's ass. His pace was slow, and loving the whole time, speeding up just enough to finally make them both climax. Warrick barely managed pull himself out of Nick to grab a shirt he'd left on his bed to wipe them both off. Nick was already fast asleep by the time Warrick's head hit the pillow, and he turned to hold his man's body tightly in his arms.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to fall asleep as well, feeling nothing but content with the knowledge that nothing would ever taint this memory.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: This one struck fairly out of nowhere. It just sort of happened as I was looking at this list of kinks, and then I looked at the 'I See You' banner, and this just sort of happened. 


End file.
